


Allegiances

by that_weird_ace



Series: Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_ace/pseuds/that_weird_ace
Summary: Allegiances for Bright Futures





	Allegiances

_Leader:_

**Mistystar** \---gray she-cat with blue eyes

 

_Deputy:_

**Reedwhisker** \---black tom

 

_Medicine cat(s):_

**Mothwing** \---dappled golden she-cat; Willowshine’s mentor

 

_Warriors:_

**Mintfur** \---light gray tabby tom

**Duskfur** \---brown tabby she-cat; Shadepaw’s mentor

**Minnowtail** \---dark gray she-cat

**Mallownose** \---light brown tabby tom

**Petalfur** \---gray-and-white she-cat

**Beetlewhisker** \---brown-and-white tabby tom

**Curlfeather** \---pale brown she-cat

**Podlight** \---gray-and-white tom

**Heronwing** \---dark gray-and-black tom

**Shimmerpelt** \---silver she-cat

**Lizardtail** \---light brown tom; Foxpaw’s mentor

**Havenpelt** \---black-and-white she-cat

**Perchwing** \---gray-and-white she-cat

**Sneezecloud** \---gray-and-white tom

**Brackenpelt** \---tortoiseshell she-cat

**Jayclaw** \---gray tom

**Owlnose** \---brown tabby tom

 

_Apprentices:_

**Willowshine** \---gray tabby she-cat

**Shadepaw** \---dark brown she-cat

**Foxpaw** \---russet tabby tom

 

_Queens:_

**Icewing** \---white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Mintfur’s kits: Brightkit, Nightkit, and Breezekit

**Lakeheart** \---gray tabby she-cat, expecting Lizardtail’s kits

 

_Kits:_

**Brightkit** \---white she-cat with blue eyes, mostly deaf

**Nightkit** \---dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezekit** \---brown-and-white she-cat

 

_Elders:_

**Mosspelt** \---tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat


End file.
